Audio is an integral part of multimedia content, whether viewed on a television, a personal computing device, a projector, or any other of a variety of viewing means. The importance of audio becomes increasingly significant when the content includes multiple sub-events occurring concurrently. For example, while viewing a sporting event, many viewers appreciate the ability to listen to conversations occurring between players, instructions given by a coach, exchanges of words between a player and an umpire, and similar verbal communications, simultaneously with the audio of the event itself.
The obstacle with providing such simultaneous concurrent audio content is that currently available sound capturing devices, i.e., microphones, are unable to practically adjust to dynamic and intensive environments, such as, e.g., a sporting event. Many current audio systems struggle to track a single player or coach as that person moves through space, and falls short of adequately tracking multiple concurrent audio events.
Commonly, a large microphone boom is used to move the microphone around in an attempt to capture the desired sound. This issue is becoming significantly more notable due to the advent of high-definition (HD) television that provides high-quality images on the screen with disproportionately low sound quality.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the challenges noted above.